


Until then | Cho tới khi đó

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [1]
Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Feels, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Tony đã chưa bao giờ giỏi trong việc níu giữ những điều tốt đẹp.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 7
Collections: Post-CW Stony Fluff





	Until then | Cho tới khi đó

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289485) by [Tobezilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác. Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Gã đã từng yêu một người trước đây. Mặc dù rất dễ dàng để yêu một Pepper Potts xinh đẹp tài giỏi, nhưng bước tiếp lại chính là một trong những chuyện khó khăn nhất mà gã đã từng làm và điều đó bao gồm cả lần trốn thoát khỏi Afghanistan. Không từ ngữ nào có thể diễn tả được tình yêu của họ cả. Cùng với nhau, họ di chuyển một cách vội vã. Cả hai đều thuận theo dòng chảy và làm bất cứ thứ gì họ cảm thấy là đúng.

Gã đã không ngạc nhiên khi cô quyết định chấm dứt mối quan hệ này. Dĩ nhiên, không thứ gì có thể khiến gã đau hơn việc phải chứng kiến cảnh tình đầu của mình quay lưng bước đi nhưng gã hiểu lí do đằng sau quyết định đó của cô. Vậy nên gã đút hai tay mình vào túi và quay gót, tiếp tục hướng về bất cứ nơi đâu mà cuộc đời sắp dẫn gã đến.

Đã có những trở ngại trước khi gã yêu thêm một lần nữa và cũng là lần cuối cùng. Gã đã chiến đấu bên cạnh những người mà gã cho là bạn. Có thể nói rằng gã còn coi họ như gia đình. Lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, gã thuộc về một thứ gì đó to lớn hơn chính bản thân. Gã luôn có thể trông cậy vào họ để giúp đỡ gã ở nhà và trên chiến trường.

Mỗi người trong bọn họ đều cần phải thích nghi. Gã không thể nhớ được mình đã cảm thấy như thế nào mỗi khi kết thúc công việc, trở về nhà hoặc bước ra khỏi xưởng và nhìn thấy bữa tối đã dọn sẵn trên bàn cùng với không chỉ có một người đang mỉm cười chào đón. Gã đã nên biết rằng rồi một ngày nào đó vận may của mình cũng sẽ hết.

Tony đã chưa bao giờ giỏi trong việc giữ lại những điều tốt đẹp.

Lần thứ hai gã yêu đó chính là với tình yêu của cả cuộc đời gã. Có những thứ ở mặt ngoài đã khiến cho sức nóng tụ lại trong bụng gã ví dụ như là những cơ bắp được điêu khắc một cách nghệ thuật và mái tóc vàng hoe trinh nguyên trông thật lạ thường trong bàn tay gã.

Nhưng lắng nghe tiếng cười không kiểm soát được vào những giờ khắc của buổi sớm tinh mơ và cảm nhận bờ môi mềm mại ấy hôn nhẹ lên phía sau cổ gã mỗi khi đêm khuya kéo về mới chính là những thứ khiến cho con tim gã đập lỗi nhịp. Gã đã không còn có thể nhớ nổi mình từng cảm thấy an toàn đến dường này khi ở bên cạnh một ai đó.

Thậm chí là với Pepper, trong tiềm thức gã đã luôn tồn tại một nổi sợ rằng cô sẽ làm tổn thương gã. Nhưng khi toàn bộ cơ thể gã được vòng tay mạnh mẽ ấy bao bọc và được kéo vào trong một lồng ngực quá đỗi ấm áp, những sợ hãi ấy tan biến hoàn toàn.

Có lẽ đó chính là lý do tại sao gã lại yêu Steve Rogers.

Lần cuối cùng gã có được cái quyền để yêu thương anh chính là trong một chuyến đi đường dài đến California. Tony len lỏi qua những dòng xe cộ, đạp ga hướng thẳng về phía đích đến của hai người. Mặt trời buổi sáng hôm ấy đã thật chói lòa. Là thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ nhất mà Tony từng được nhìn thấy.

Đó có thể là do Steve.

Gã quay đầu lại trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi và say đắm trước cảnh tượng ấy. Steve ngửa đầu lên trời cao và bật ra một tiếng cười ngân nga cùng với hai tay giơ lên qua đầu. Đôi mắt xanh của anh đã không còn đầy ám ảnh như trong lần đầu hai người gặp nhau. Những cơn gió cuốn xung quanh họ, làm cho mái tóc vàng của anh xõa tung nhảy nhót.

Thời điểm khi Steve quay đầu lại để mỉm cười với Tony, Tony chưa bao giờ có thể chắn chắn hơn được rằng người đàn ông này chính là tình yêu của cuộc đời gã. Thật là ngốc nghếch khi nghĩ rằng gã sẽ có thể giữ lấy Steve.

Tony đã chưa bao giờ giỏi trong việc níu giữ những điều tốt đẹp.

Màu đỏ thẫm nhuộm đầy thế giới xung quanh họ khi những người là người tình trong quá khứ và là kẻ địch của hiện tại giáp mặt nhau trên chiến trường. Tony giấu đi những yêu thương chưa bao giờ nguôi và sự trân quý mà gã dành hết cho người đàn ông này, rồi căng hai vai.

Steve vươn người về trước, run rẩy thở ra. "Tôi xin lỗi, Tony. Anh biết tôi sẽ không làm như thế này nếu như còn có sự lựa chọn khác. Nhưng cậu ấy là bạn tôi." Anh nói.

Những mảnh hồi ức ùa về trong tâm trí. Hai đôi môi chạm vào nhau với một đam mê bỏng cháy không thể tưởng tượng được. Những bàn tay mày mò tìm về nơi chốn quen thuộc. Bao lời yêu thủ thỉ vào trong những cái đáy sâu thăm thẳm của phần linh hồn tối tăm nhất thuộc về họ. Sự chắc chắn rung lên thật lớn và rõ ràng trong khoảng không gian ở giữa hai người.

Tony nuốt trôi đi khao khát mãnh liệt muốn được bật khóc. Thay vì thế mũ bảo hộ đóng kín lại trên đầu và gã nghiến chặt quai hàm. Có thể trong một thế giới khác họ sẽ có thể cùng nhau sống hạnh phúc đến trọn một đời này. Có thể họ sẽ không phải là Iron Man và Captain America. Có thể họ sẽ chỉ là Tony và Steve.

Nhưng cho tới lúc đó, đây mới chính là thế giới mà họ đang sống. Một thế giới mà Tony sẽ cố hết sức để bảo vệ. Thậm chí dù điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc mất đi tình yêu của cuộc đời mình.

"Tôi cũng đã từng là bạn cậu."


End file.
